Boredom By: Zom
by TrollCopShippings
Summary: Faith and Zom are bored. How will they... Not be bored.


Boredom  
By: Zombieslayer241

"I'm booooorrrrreeeeedddd" Faith said loudly from the couch.  
"I am too whada you wana do today" I responded  
"I don't know that's kind of why I was saying I'm BORED"  
"ugh" I thought for a little while before saying "how bout a movie"  
"I have a better idea how bout we get on Netflix and have a movie marathon. We can stay up all night and just watch everything we want to on Netflix"  
"that actually sounds like a good idea" I said willing to do anything to not be so bored  
I sat down next to her, picked up the remote and turned on Netflix. Looking through all the categories.  
"How bout a romance" Faith said resting her head on my shoulder  
"sure" I said  
I looked through the list of Romances and Faith pointed out one called A Walk to Remember. Faith cuddled up next to me and we pushed play. The two fell in love and I face palmed so hard I think I almost broke my nose.  
"I love you" Faith whispered in my ear before kissing me  
"love you too" I said  
About 2 years ago Clea had dumped me. I was heartbroken. I'd even bought a ring but she didn't give me time to give it to her. I still had it too. But Faith, newly single herself, had picked me up from the ashes and we'd been together ever since.  
"David"  
"yeah"  
"if I had cancer would you make all my dreams come true"  
"course I would sweetheart" I said before kissing her on the forehead.  
"awwwww"  
By the time the movie was over and the girl died of cancer Faith had her face buried in my shoulder and she was balling her eyes out. I had even gotten teary eyed.  
"I'm bored again" Faith said.  
"are you ever not"  
"nope"  
"ugh" "I have an idea how bout we just go out and explore"  
"ummmmm okaaaay" she said  
"I mean we just moved here we could explore a little.  
"okay sure" Faith said her voice as beautiful as ever.  
We left the house and looked around the neighborhood. We picked our house because it was in a nice neighborhood. Nice people. Good schools because we didn't know if we wanted to have a kid someday. And there was a park just down the road.  
We walked to the park holding hands as we walked along. We found a nice shady spot under a tree and sat down I pulled out a couple of bologna sandwiches I handed one to Faith. She took it and as she ate I took my pocket knife and carved a heart that said D+F 4EVER on the tree like people used to in the eighties. We had finished our sandwiches and a robin came down and perched itself on faith's toe. Faith had even managed to get it to stand on her finger before it finally flew away. We kept walking and I saw a bed of flowers in a circle around a tree. Rainbow roses. I picked one, broke off all the the thorns and poked it into her wavy brown hair on the opposite side of the rainbow streak she had flowing down the left side of her visage. We walked her eyes the color of a vast ocean in the sunlight.  
After a while of exploring the park we left and went to the beach that was just down the road. We really had picked the perfect neighborhood hadn't we. We took off our shoes, put them in my backpack, and walked barefoot on the sand. Faith saw an island out just off the coast.  
"David can we go to it please please we have a boat"  
"Do you really want to"  
"Of course I do you said you wanted to explore what better than exploring an island"  
"okay"  
We went back home and got my boat. It was a big blue cabin cruiser I had gotten from my boss I worked for in high school. I backed the boat into the sea and we boarded. We then set off for the island.  
when we landed on the island we found white sandy, beaches palm trees. Basically a tropical island paradise. Faith was laying on the beach soaking up the sun while I little to her knowledge was making a treehouse out of bamboo and vines I'd found on the island. I woke her up and brought her over to the treehouse to show her.  
"damn honey you work fast"  
"why thank you, would you like to step inside"  
"you sure its safe?"  
"of course I am" I said proudly "don't forget to wipe your feet"  
It was dark by the time we left we got in the boat and headed back to the mainland. I secured the boat to the trailer on the back of my truck. And we drove home. Faith had fallen asleep in the passenger seat so I carried her back inside. I tucked her in and got in bed next to her.  
The next day we went back out to the beach. We sat down on the sand and Faith rested her head on my shoulder the clouds glowed gold in the light of the low red orange sun. And our island was silhouetted against the setting sun. The engagement ring I had given her the day before glowing in its golden light.


End file.
